


Chase You Until I Reach the One You'll Return To Me

by blueharmony



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Sword Art Online (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueharmony/pseuds/blueharmony
Summary: Kirito transports to Eren's world and this is their journey to be together when the odds are pretty much against them. This was definitely a crack ship my dumb ass had to take seriously.
Relationships: Kirigaya Kazuto | Kirito/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 16





	Chase You Until I Reach the One You'll Return To Me

He appears to Eren first; and for some reason Eren loves that fact. It's as if Kirito appeared as his own personal guardian angel. Like somewhere, somehow, the universe knew that he needed someone like _him_.   
He remembers that Kirito wore a black trench coat, with a black shirt and black pants. Eren remembers seeing a silver buckle on his chest. He also remembers the great agility and skills he displayed; he was the only one in the whole world who could kill titans without the omni gear. His sword was able to kill titans, and it didn't need to be adjusted or sharpened. He was the only one to carry that black sword too; no one else could lift it off the ground. Eren had tried countless times. Mikasa had tried once. But Kirito lifted it with ease.

Each time Eren sees Kirito battle other titans, he is blown away each and every time. He is able to kill ten times more than the skilled survey corps soldier, since he isn't limited in his movements. He is able to jump from and to trees and buildings and any type of structure. Eren loves that he is graceful; he sticks out heavily amid the horrible, disgusting titans. He never once loses his calm temper; Kirito never panics or starts to angrily blame others for deaths.

Eren brushes Kirito's bangs from his forehead, pressing a light kiss on top of his head. Kirito didn't stir from his sleep, only his hand twitching that was clutching onto Eren's shirt. They were currently comfortably squished on Eren's bed. They always spent the night together in each other's arms before an expedition. Eren knew nothing bad would happen to them- but still. He knew the dangers of entering the Survey Corps. Death was a harsh possibility and reality.

They weren't like this at first. When Kirito had finished killing the titan after Eren's instructions from afar, Eren was worried and frankly a bit creeped out. Who was this person that managed to kill a titan without any gear or their swords?And why did his heart skip a beat when he looked into his big eyes the first time they met?   
Kirito had been brought to trial, discussed and debated. Some wanted to kill him right away, others, like Hanji and Levi, wanted to take him into the survey corps, to study him and perhaps he could be humanity's new hope. Maybe Kirito was the key or at least a clue into solving the mystery of the titans.

And so it was decided; Kirito would stay in the Survey Corps. And this was where Eren was assigned to catch Kirito up; apparently the kid didn't know anything about titans or the world he lived in. Eren believed what Kirito had said in the courts what happened to him; that he had amnesia but he remembers someone capturing him and stuffing him down a cellar in a cage. That would explain his weird clothing, his missing memory of the titans. Besides, no one was stupid, they knew there were horrible people within the walls that had the audacity to harm others, even children. So it was believable; someone kidnapped Kirito for who knows how long, but they kept him captive until something unexpected happened. 

And yet how would that explain his skilled use of swords, and how he could jump so easily? Why he was comfortable in fighting and not at all disturbed by the titans? Eren noticed that he treated them like objects; which they were; but there was something different. Like Kirito didn't acknowledge them as _real_ things. Eren realized since the start that the smaller man would try to set records every day, trying to kill more titans than the day before.

It was a bit rocky in the beginning, because Kirito would not talk. He would make small talk if he had to, but he was quiet most of the time.  
It had been three months that Kirito finally confided in Eren about his true reality; that he had come from the "real world" where he lived in. That he was just a normal kid playing a video game, and somehow he was transported here. That this world wasn't real to him. Of course Eren didn't believe him, it shook him to the core. It meant that his life was just a game; and that he wasn't real. It meant that everyone was going to die if they ever defeated the titans.

But Kirito proved to him that that wasn't the case. He believed strongly that they were a special project, in which their real bodies were captured somewhere else and that memories were programmed inside them.  
So, Eren pushed away everything he'd been taught to believe, and instead, held faith for Kirito. It was so tough and so heartbreaking to do it, but Eren found a feeling deep in his heart that said Kirito was the good one here; why would he lie about a strange world? Plus, it explained everything. Why Kirito was so good in the first place. Personally, Eren secretly continued to believe that he was his guardian angel.

Deep down, he knew that he wasn't lying. Yes it was hard to wrap his head around it, but Kirito was telling the truth. And it gave him a newfound hope; if this wasn't the real world, and a game, then the titans could be beaten. Kirito was humanity's new hope. He was the proof. All bad things could come to an end, and it was just a matter of time.

"You good?" Kirito asked sleepily, tilting his head up. Eren nodded, trying to move closer to the smaller man as if that was possible. Along the way he had fallen in love with him; and he knew he would do anything for him just like Mikasa or Armin.   
It had been two years that Kirito had appeared to Eren. It was the happiest Eren had felt in such a long time. He felt free; which was crazy because humanity was still confined within the walls. But holding Kirito close, hearing Kirito's heartbeat, telling him he loved him, it made him feel that everything was going to be okay.

On their free days, he liked to make Kirito tell him his adventures in his other game, the one that was called Sword Art Online. Kirito described his adventures, how there were many levels. How there were other people who banded together in a group, called a 'guild'. He talked about a girl named Sachi. Whenever Eren closed his eyes, he could pretend he was with him in this other virtual world.

They began dating officially the second year, and Eren's days have never been sweeter. Yes, titans were still a priority. He felt the fear and anger every day; but Kirito was able to calm him down. Kirito was always there. And he no longer felt afraid with him at his side, or tormented by his thoughts. It was like he breathing fresh air for the first time.

* * *

Mikasa learned Eren's feelings for Kirito first, before Eren could even realize it. It was a sad realization for her, and despite confessing her feelings for the boy who saved her life, she knew the space in Eren's heart left for love was taken by Kirito. 

It didn't make her heartbreak any less easier though. She watched their glances at each other during combat fighting, Eren's light touches on Kirito's knee when they were all eating at dinner. Kirito's cute smiles only for Eren on expeditions.   
It stung, but she knew that she wanted to see Eren happy; even if it meant not being beside him the way she wanted to be.

* * *

When Kirito fades, Eren thinks he's fading away too. The raven haired boy is leaving, taking his motivation and hope.   
It happens when they're celebrating a successful expedition; everyone was happy to reclaim some land where the titans had overflowed it before. Eren remembers that in a few more days, it was going to be their anniversary of meeting each other.

Eren remembers how Kirito stumbles from the tables, dropping the slice of cake that was given for such a special occasion.   
"Kirito?!" Eren got up by instinct, grabbing Kirito by the shoulders. Mikasa made everyone else stand back, letting them have some air. Sasha and Connie rushed to call for Hanji,or Levi, anyone. People fell back, watching in horror, since they never knew what was truly happening.   
At this point, Kirito had fallen, he could no longer stand. Eren held him, preventing him from crashing to the ground. Everyone saw that Kirito's body was fading, turning into nothing.

"I think someone is logging me out." Kirito said to Eren, as people were listening. People were afraid to move; no one believed what was happening. Mikasa watched, frozen, as Eren nodded to Kirito. Kirito had warned him some time before that logging out was a possibility; and selfishly, Eren had hoped it would never occur.

Kirito held out his hand, watching it glitch.   
"Kirito, no, please, I'm not ready for you to leave yet," Eren said softly, a hand coming up to touch his cheek. Eren realized that he was starting to feel lighter. Mikasa didn't realize it; but she had started to cry; tears started to stream down her own cheeks.

Eren lowered his head to the smaller boy, his breath picking up. "Kirito." Eren whimpered, as the other raised his hand, his glitching, fading hand to cup Eren's cheek. He started to breathe slowly, and struggling.   
"I love you, please believe me, I'll come back. This isn't over-" And then he was gone. His body had imploded into tiny green shards, like someone had opened a bottle full of glitter. The shards disappeared slowly, until soon there was nothing left.

Eren collapses, grasping at the ground, as if Kirito was just invisible. He let out a sob, his shoulders shaking uncontrollably. Mikasa rushed over and tried to hold on to him, but he pulled away, shoving her. He ran from the place, running who knows where but he kept on running. His heart feels like it's burning, his stomach has dropped so low.

He stops until he realizes he can't breathe- he's weak of breath and a sobbing mess. He looks up to the skies, for a sign, for anything, maybe the sky really is falling, maybe he's going to fade away. Please, let him fade away like Kirito. He feels like dying. How could his angel leave him just like that? How is he supposed to live on?   
Funny, always being so close to dying, seeing friends die in the war with titans, and yet, he felt like he had just witnessed the love of his life devoured by titans. Something inside him broke.

* * *

Kirito's eyes open, and he blinks rapidly to adjust to the abrupt lighting in the area he's now in.   
"Kirito-Kun!" He wasn't too far gone that he didn't recognize Asuna's voice. He looked around carefully, seeing a heart rate monitor, chairs beside him and the white curtains on the window. He was in the hospital. He got up groggily, confused, why was he in there? Where was he?   
He sees Asuna, this time in front of him, wearing a light brown sweater. She looked the same as her avatar self in Sword Art Online. She smiles warmly at him, her cheeks turning to a rosy red.

Then it comes to him-Walls. titans. Survey Corps. Eren.

"Asuna, please, I can't-" He starts panicking, and she quickly leans over to hug him, stroking his hair. Kirito can't even talk because he's sobbing into her shoulder. Asuna thinks it's the overwhelming feeling he's going through now that he's finally back from the horrific online video game. She knew that it contained horrible giants, and she worked so hard to get him back.   
She holds Kirito close, and his sobs are wracking through her body.   
"I need to go back you don't understand; I have to go back I need to go back!" Kirito rambles, crying harder. She holds him against her chest, rubbing his back, in up and down motions. She doesn't believe his words for a second, she believes that he's just going through the feelings.   
"It's okay Kirito-Kun," She says softly, pressing a kiss on top of his head.

* * *

It had been four months that Kirito faded from Eren's world. Eren keeps counting the days, because it's all he can do. He has no time to properly grieve, the next day it's time to go out on another expedition. No one speaks of what happened after that day. Eren refuses to believe that Kirito is, like everyone else assumes, is dead. He knows him, and he knows that at least, Kirito was able to make it out alive and he will no longer be plagued by titans. It's the only thing that gives him comfort and makes the whole situation worth it. His angel was able to escape the horrors of this world.

He said he was going to come back. It keeps Eren up at night. Most nights, Eren dreams of his raven haired boy smiling at him, telling him he's going back and to hang on. To keep fighting for his absence.   
_"You know I hate seeing you like this." The Kirito in his dreams still doesn't smile as much, and Eren loves the details he still remembers vividly._  
 _"I know, I promise I'm fighting. It's just hard. It's so hard without you by my side. Please stay beside me."_  
 _"I always am." Kirito says softly, and before Eren could touch him, his arm or leg, anything, he wakes up._

And after a while, Eren realizes that he can't ask Kirito to be by his side, when there's a possibility that he can die living in a world of titans. It's selfish of him to yearn for Kirito.

_Other times, his dreams are more merciful, and he's able to lay his head on top of Kirito's lap, and have his hands stroke Eren's hair. They're light, feathery touches, but it's the most beautiful feeling in the world. Eren is almost convinced this is real life._   
_"I'm going to come back, so please don't give up on me," Kirito says, in his usual soft voice. Eren abruptly gets up from his lap, and he grips Kirito's thighs, his heart speeding._   
_"No please, stay where you are; don't come back it's too dangerous-" Eren begins to say, but then he always wakes up before Kirito can say anything back._

Disappointment fills him when he has these dreams, but it gives him strength.   
  


So Eren continues to fight. Fights harder than ever before. It was hard, when almost all your motivation is gone. When his mother passed away, he had a purpose, to defeat all titans in this terrifying world. When Kirito faded away, not because of the titans, but because of something much bigger, Eren's motivation for living was strained. His purpose was almost fading away. But once he began to dream of Kirito, he could keep on going. He had to.

 _"I love you."_ Kirito whispers in his dreams. Eren distinctly remembers his words, feeling the warmth throughout his body. It was hard. But everyday, he got a little stronger. It got a tiny bit easier. He just had to keep reminding himself the reason why he was still fighting. For humanity, and for Kirito. He couldn't let everything go to vain. And just like that, time passes. The world moves on.

* * *

Asuna had tried to make Kirito adjust to life, but he was out of it. He had no desire to live in the real world. After the hospital, he was weird, too quiet. The next day, she makes him go outside and to a cafe.  
When they were seated, and Asuna asked what it was like in the other world, Kirito broke down. He then told Asuna everything; him being transported to another online virtual reality with titans. Asuna had been astonished.   
And what took her most by surprise, is that Kirito wanted to go back.

_"I need to go back I can't leave them by themselves." He said, looking back up at Asuna. She notices that he still looks too thin, and weak. Asuna also notices that there's something in his eyes- something off- yet she can't quite name it._   
_"I can't tell you- I don't want you going back there, please." Asuna reaches over, her hands clenching into fists. Kirito doesn't react for a few seconds, but he slowly nods._   
_"It's okay. I understand." He still looks into Asuna's eyes. "But I'm going to find my way back to that world." He adds, and she feels her stomach collapse in itself._   
_"It's dangerous why do you want to go back?! Why you?!" She cries, and some people are clearing their throats. She settles back into her chair, eyes never leaving the boy in front of her. He looks so tired, and so sad. She feels her own heart breaking._   
_"I need to go back,"_

Kirito eventually told the others too, and they were all actually helping him! Klein and Sinon were in charge of online research, while Sugou and Lisbeth were in charge of checking out special online departments in universities; anything to get them at least a hint of the game that Kirito had described to them. They had no clue nor direction, and Asuna refused to give Kirito any hint of who she talked to or how she found him. She said she was doing it for his protection. Because of this, there were many arguments that exploded between the both of them.

_"I understand Asuna. But, I can't give up. I have to go back," Kirito said, crossing his arms._   
_"Why can't you just stay here?!" She cried out. Am I not enough for you? Is what she wanted to add._   
_"I can't stay here and live my life knowing that there are others trapped. I just can't," He said softly, looking away._

In the course of the next couple of months, afternoons were spent in Agil's cafe right after school. Kirito met up with the others, as they were willing to help him. Asuna tagged along, but she never said anything. It was kinda weird, and she was angry; couldn't they see they were enabling him? That he was a victim and needed to go to therapy? No one in their right mind would ever actually want to go back to a hellhole.

What made Asuna more angry was that no one saw how she found Kirito in Alfheim Online- no one understood how Kirito was captured for experimentation. When she had finally made it to the tower with the help of Yui and Leafa, the sight still haunted her.   
There was a big bird cage, with a bed in the middle and a mirror on the side. Kirito was on the bed, unconscious. All he wore was a black scraps of cloth that barely covered his manhood and his torso. Other than that he was completely bare. Asuna had fought to go near him, only to find out that he could not wake up in the game because he'd been transported to another video game within. She had held him in her arms, trying to wake him up, but he was a doll, lifeless and limp.

When she closed her eyes at night, even though she knows Kirito is safe in his house, alive, she still sees a lifeless Kirito in the birdcage, never moving.   
Through her connections, she was able to free him.

When Kirito said he wanted to go back, Asuna was dead set against it.   
Eventually though, she had to change her mind.

_Silica was the one to change her perspective of what was going on with Kirito. "I know you're scared for him, we all are." She says, folding her hands behind her back. Asuna scowls._   
_"Then why are you guys helping him?" She snapped back. Silica looks at her, observing the taller girl. She sighs, both of them resuming their stare at Kirito, who was sitting with the others. Lisbeth was arguing with Klein who was giving them "dumb" theories about the titan world. Sinon kept scribbling in her notebook, saying she might know some people that might know the "oldest online " virtual technology. Kirito gave Klein a sympathetic smile, trying to tell him politely that his theories were not exactly what they were expecting, but he appreciates._

_"I've never seen him like this Asuna. He's different. He made special bonds with those people in that game. And if there are people who are being subjected cruelly to this online game, then it's our responsibility to help them as people who know firsthand what it's like to be trapped in a horror game. We know what it's like to feel like there is no end, like that was going to be permanent. Do you remember how many suicides happened only that first year?" Asuna flinched when she asked it, her tone cold. It was still hard for her, for everyone involved in the game to cope with the brutal memories of living in Sword Art Online. Even though Asuna had gotten used to living in the real world, she still had flashbacks triggered by certain noises. Sometimes they were so bad she would double over in pain, giving out short breaths._

_"Who are we to ignore them when we can actually do something about it. " Asuna was speechless. She felt ashamed. That day Silica talked to her, she went home early. She stared at herself in the mirror, and as tears slipped down her cheeks, she remembered the pain and desperation she felt inside the game at the beginning. She really contemplated on killing herself the first couple of weeks; but she reached for strength deep inside her. Then, Kirito came along, and suddenly she had a more stronger purpose to live. She had hope._

She knew what she had to do.

So, as the weeks passed by, Asuna begins to help. It was tough to get over her own reluctance, but she did. She revealed all the information she had. Now, their next step would be setting up a meeting with the same guy she had met up with before; but this time to scope out more information. It was tricky to get in contact with him, but on a Tuesday afternoon, right after school, the meeting was set up to be in the evening. The shady man had specifically told Asuna she had to be by herself. Of course Kirito and the others were going to hide somewhere nearby in case the creep tried to do anything to Asuna.

The day of, Asuna and Kirito crashed at Aigil's cafe, changing out of their uniforms and wearing their casual clothes. Now all they had to do was wait for the others. Asuna finally realized, that they were alone for the first time since the hospital. Since Kirito woke up, they hadn't had time to each other specifically, not even at school.

"Welcome! How may I take your order today?" A waitress asked them. Kirito glanced at the waitress, giving her a fake smile. These days, Kirito never really smiled. "Yes please, may I get the blueberry bagel? With a strawberry tea?" The waitress smiled in response, nodding.   
"Good choice! What about you ma'am?" She turned to Asuna.  
"A turkey croissant please." She said, giving her a fake smile too. Once the waitress left, silence overtook them.

There was another thing that bothered Asuna.   
Once Kirito got back, she assumed that they were going to confess their love for one another and actually become girlfriend and boyfriend. She believed they would resume what had been going on in the game. They even married each other in the virtual world, so she thought that it was the next step for them in real life. Her feelings never faded, in fact grew stronger as she entered Alfheim Online for Kirito.

Except, Kirito made no talk, instead was occupied in going back to the other virtual online world. She understood that Kirito formed strong friendships in the game, but she couldn't help but think there was _another one_. She felt selfish and alone, but she had to ask. She had to know.

"Did you fall in love with someone else?" Asuna blurted. The waitress approaches them and places their food on the table.

Kirito looked up, startled. Her heart pounded, as she waited for his response. _Please say no_ , she pleaded.   
Kirito blinked, but he nodded. He looked down at his blueberry bagel.   
"Yes." He said, and she felt her heart seize and clench up.

"Is she in the titan world?" She said, as she felt tears well in her eyes. She willed herself to calm down.  
"He." Kirito corrected softly, still not looking up to meet her eyes. She widened her eyes, surprise overtaking her. She didn't know that the love of her life was also into boys. She started to feel like she didn't know him.  
Kirito now looked up, finally meeting her gaze. He looked tired, but he still had a sparkle in his eyes when he said the next sentence:  
"I was in their military branch for fighting titans, and there I met a guy named Eren. I fell in love with him." Asuna couldn't believe what she was hearing. Not her Kirito, never in a million years. They had promised each other forever; they had promised they would find each other in real life.   
"I'm sorry Asuna," Kirito said, his voice breaking. Asuna blinked, bringing herself back from those memories in SAO. Kirito's eyes were glassy, full of tears on the brink of falling. He looked so tired, and so miserable.

"Don't be sorry. You didn't know how long you would be there; for all you knew you were going to be there forever. It's okay, we can work through this," She reached over, grabbing Kirito's hand in hers. "This is just a bump in the road, I still love you, this can work-" She stopped abruptly when Kirito began to shake his head.

"Asuna, "He interrupted her, still making eye contact with her.   
"I fell in love with Eren," He repeated, and she got it. She slowly retracted her hand, sitting back on her own chair. Kirito looked down, putting his hands on his lap. Neither of them touched their food. 

It hurt so much, but she got it.  
"Oh," Was her only response. She was too surprised to continue crying. Her heart was broken. She was saved by Lisbeth and Sinon arriving at the cafe. Both girls didn't mention their sad faces. As Asuna got ready for her meeting with the mysterious guy, she couldn't help but think that whoever Kirito had fallen in love with, this Eren, was lucky. The luckiest person in the entire world.

So he had fallen in love with someone else. Truly. She couldn't blame him. She could never blame Kirito, the only man she knew who was pure hearted, and saved her multiple times in SAO. Asuna was glad that she had gotten to know that sweet side of him, even if it was only temporary. She at least had the chance of being in his company as a significant other.   
And yet, as she walked with the others to Klein's car, she couldn't help but think, if she had just saved Kirito quicker, if she had brought him back months earlier, (which she couldn't even if she went back in time; finding Kirito took so long) but maybe if she hadn't taken so long-

She could have saved their relationship.   
But, again, she couldn't find it in her heart to blame him. She cried herself to sleep for a couple of nights after that.

* * *

  
  
  


Eren was coming back from another expedition, when he heard word from the Reiner that someone had appeared on the walls. His heart sped up, daring to hope. It had been a year, but he still wondered. He told himself to not get his hopes up; this could only end badly. But it was too late; Eren's heart was pounding, his limbs feeling shaky.

He grappled to the wall, and his heart caught into his throat when he saw that it was him-

His raven haired boy. His guardian angel. The love of his life and all the universe.

Kirito waved at him, as he began to run in Eren's direction. Once Eren landed, they ran into each other's arms. Eren starts to inhale Kirito's scent, one he thought he would never smell again. He holds him too tight, he's sure, but Kirito never says to loosen up or let go. He hugs him tightly right back, not moving for an inch. Eren begins to kiss him everywhere his lips reach; his cheeks, his nose, his forehead and the top of his head. Eren realizes that he himself has grown a couple more inches because Kirito fits neatly under his chin.

The world blurs around them, as they hold on and kiss each other. Kirito giggles, tears falling from his eyes from the absolute joy.   
They break apart, only to give each other a kiss on the lips.   
Eren begins to laugh lightly, still not believing that Kirito was _here._ Instead of a year, it felt like a millennia. Eren knew he was still alive, but he struggled to believe that Kirito would come back. They put their foreheads together, Eren crouching a bit for the other boy. Kirito clutches his shirt, and he looks up at him. He has to tilt his head up now, and Eren's heart thumps because god damn, he's almost forgotten how adorable Kirito is. The versions of Kirito he makes in his dreams doesn't compare to the real one. 

Kirito says,"I told you I would come back." He smiles, and it's the most perfect, cutest smile in the world. Eren grins, still cupping the sides of his face, pressing kisses on his nose-his cheeks-his forehead.   
Now it's Eren's turn to cry because his realization of his fear coming true kicks in.   
"Why did you come back here in this horrible world?" He croaks, and Kirito reaches and gently swipes his tears away. "You could have stayed in your own world." He cries out.

"I'm not letting you go through this alone." Kirito responds. "I'm forever with you, by your side. I can't be without you." 

Eren thinks, this is heaven. It has to be. What a beautiful feeling to love, and _be loved_.   
His heart is so full, and he hugs Kirito once more. His heart feels like it might burst out of his chest. Nothing and no one else matters to him, in this exact moment.

He thanks a god up above and the universe.

* * *

  
_Some time later. . ._

After their reunion, Eren doesn't let Kirito out of his sight or out of reach. He has to keep touching the other boy-so he's either holding his hand, or he's got his arm around his shoulder or waist. He's always touching him.   
He holds him close too, because a part of him is still afraid that Kirito might fade away again. He tells himself he won't, that Kirito is here to stay at his side for now. Except, he can't help but hold Kirito tightly each night, watching the other boy breath in and out. He knows for a fact that he's a creep, because every night he ends up watching Kirito in his sleep, until he slowly descends to unconsciousness.   
And if Kirito notices, he doesn't tell him to stop; in return he lets him hold him and never leaves his side. He even tussles Eren's hair, pressing a light kiss to his nose.

In the mornings, Eren wakes up first too. When he opens his eyes, for the first second, his stomach sinks, because he thinks to himself, That was all a dream. Kirito isn't here. _The love of my life isn't with me_.

But in the next second, he realizes he's wrapped around another slightly smaller body, and that his arm has fallen asleep under the weight of the other person. He shifts his head to see Kirito's face. His heart always jumps for joy and he can't help but press light kisses to Kirito's hand. Kirito then wakes up, and Eren gets to see him smile first thing in the morning. Kirito presses a kiss onto Eren's nose, and Eren's heart is so full, he feels like crying again. 

* * *

Kirito and Asuna are out walking at the crack of dawn. This is the only time in the day where they can truly be alone. Most of the time, they jog as many miles as they can, until they reach the outer walls, and then run back to hang and cool off as they return to the camp grounds.  
It's been two years since they arrived back into the titan world, and to them it seemed like they had always lived there.  
Kirito helped Asuna adapt to the world, but she was a fast learner. Soon, she and Kirito made competitions between themselves on who could slay the most titans. The entire scouting legion knew who they were, and rumors spread within walls about the wonderous 'duo'.  
Despite everything, there were times that scared Kirito- once, Asuna had gotten into a pretty bad scrape, or the time where Kirito miscalculated his blows, and was almost eaten by a titan if it wasn't for Corporal Levi. But, all in all, they each had managed. 

As he jogged right beside Asuna, he thought about defeating the titan world. Kirito knew that when he came back to this virtual world, he had to accept the fact that he may not be enough to win in the game, meaning he could spend all eternity until he grew old in here. It wasn't a hard decision; he knew this was going to happen, but he had made up his mind as soon as he returned to the real world back when Asuna brought him back. He was prepared to go alone, but he didn't mind it. What he did not account for, was Asuna. 

  
_"You're coming with me?" Kirito's eyes immediately teared up.  
"Of course I am! Why wouldn't I?" Asuna said, crossing her arms. She got up from the table, sighing as she made her way beside him.   
_

_"Stop crying Kirito kun, okay? I'm coming because you're not alone in this." She wraps an arm around his shoulder._

_"But you do know you can't come back from this? We don't know if we die in there we could die in real life; I never died in the game before- your new life will be in there-" Kirito cries, looking at her. He tried to find any hesitation, but he could find none.  
Instead, she offered him a warm smile.   
"Yeah I know what the details are and what can happen. And I don't care. We are in this together. " She said, and Kirito cried harder.   
"Jeez, someone has to take care of you" She murmurs, taking out a napkin and giving it to him. He was so overwhelmed, he continued to cry.  
_

And for a while, things were just the same. There seemed to be no development, but Kirito knew surely, progress was happening gradually. 

But now, after two years, they finally have been turning things around- along with the developments that Eren was going through.   
Suddenly, Kirito and Asuna knew that this was a pretty big deal; they had a real chance of defeating the titans. But with that realization, comes other questions. 

Finally, they reached their goal, and they both took a couple of minutes to get a breather.   
"You know, I was thinking, that if we come out of this alive, this is going to be bigger than sword art online." Asuna says, and Kirito looks up at her. She's sweating, and Kirito realizes that she does look older than when they came here. She had cut off her hair short, and her eyes now had bags under them. She seemed to have gotten taller and leaner. 

"We will come out of this. I know it." He gives her a determined look, and they both continue to walk back to the camping grounds.   
"I know. But, there' something I've been wondering. If Eren and everyone else are to come to life, where are their bodies? And will they remember the life in the titan world?" She shut her mouth, even though she had more burning questions in her mind. For instance, they knew this world wasn't real, it was a big virtual reality game. Then, what about the people living here? Are they fake or not? She remembers their child, Yui, who is made of artificial intelligence.

 _Is Eren a Yui?_ Is what she wants to ask Kirito, but she doesn't. She knows she just fired a bunch of heavy questions at him.   
"I don't know. I know he's going to come to the real world, and that's enough for me." He says simply, and she notices how his fists clench. She doesn't respond, and he gives out a shaky sigh.   
"It's crossed my mind Asuna; that the people here can be made from artificial intelligence- but as of right now, Eren nor anyone, has shown any indication of that," Kirito says. Asuna watches him as she falls behind him, following a weathered down trail that leads back to the camp ground. He pauses, turning around to face her.

"I'm happy to be here with him, and I know he will be there out there." He finishes, and he holds a hand out to her. She grabs it, and he helps her walk over some twisted roots on the ground. She can't help but feel a sting in her heart as Kirito continues to hold her hand, because she remembers the times they held hands in Sword Art Online. She remembers how he grabbed her hand when they slept together, that night in the cabin. Where they eventually met Yui. 

Once they arrive back to the grounds, Kirito slips into the communal showers, getting ready for the tough day ahead. He can't help but replay the conversation with Asuna, and he decides to do something about it.   
Eren meets him at breakfast. They eat together most mornings, along with the other groups of cadets. They sit in the back table, to try to avoid other people but eventually their table gets full with others. 

"You know, I don't think I've ever told you about where I live. Before." Kirito says, eyes never leaving his own meal. Eren raised an eyebrow at him, swallowing his bread. They were sitting side by side, and others were sitting with them but they were each wrapped up in their own conversations. Still, they both were careful to not say words such as, "Virtual reality" and "real world." It was best decided by Corporal Levi and Erwin to not tell anyone else especially the other cadets about the truth of their entire world being virtual. 

"I don't think you did," Eren exasperated, and he frowned. It made him upset that he didn't know; he wanted to know everything about Kirito.   
"Where did you live?" He asks, and Kirito always loves that Eren looks at him so intently in the eyes, it made him feel like nothing else mattered. 

"I used to live in a city in Japan. I remember it was Kawagoe." Kirito says nonchalantly. Eren raises a brow, and he replies, "I would like to see that-what was it like?"   
And Kirito begins to explain how it looks like. What it looked like in all the four seasons, what the streets, schools and stores were. How the festivals looked each year. And Eren hung onto each word.   
All day, Eren made Kirito describe everything he could remember from Kawagoe. 

Soon, days turned into months. Throughout the entire time, Kirito would make comments such as, "This reminds me of Japan," or "I would see this all the time in my hometown."

Eren didn't know it then, but Kirito never told him about his true fears; that Eren might be made of artificial intelligence or that he might not remember anyone once he came into the real world. The best possible outcome Kirito could allow himself to dream, is that Eren would be there in the real world, so real that he could hug him and kiss him.   
The worst case scenario, would be Eren not existing, and him not being able to save him onto a harddrive or database, like he did with Yui. Another scenario, was that maybe, Eren wouldn't remember this world. He had no idea how the brain worked, but he knew it was mysterious and anything could happen. 

So Kirito hopes for scenario 1, the best option, But he prepares himself for a scenario 3, where Eren might not remember anything. With this in mind, he keeps mentioning his hometown every once in a while, so Eren won't forget where he came from. Kirito knows that if scenario 3 happens, he will look for Eren until the ends of the earth, but it would be helpful for Eren to subconsciously have Japan, Kawagoe inscribed in his brain. It doesn't hurt to try. 

* * *

When the day comes where everything and everyone fades, after finally defeating the final titan, Kirito is scared.   
He gets flashbacks of SAO- the world is falling apart, people are yelling and screaming until it stops. Kirito has Eren in his arms, shaking and crying. Eren holds onto his hand, but he's slowly drifting off. Everyone is. While everyone is running around, panicking to find loved ones before they fade, Kirito holds Eren tightly in his arms.

"I used to live in a country, Japan, in a city Kawagoe. It's a Japanese, northwest city. If you remember, please, find me." Kirito repeats over and over, his voice breaking softly, as Eren's eyes are closing.   
_Please find me. Please remember me. Kirigaya Kazuto, from Kawagoe in Japan._  
Are the last words Eren hears before slipping into unconsciousness.

And just like that, everyone and everything is gone. Everything is white; and Kirito has collapsed on what used to be the ground, sobbing.   
"Kirito!" Asuna yells, and she makes his way to him. She easily walks to him, since literally nothing and no one is blocking anything. The whole world is just white, as if they were in a bright white room. 

Kirito hangs onto her, and they both hold each other just like they did when they died in SAO.   
"I'll see you soon, don't cry," She murmurs, pressing a kiss against his forehead.   
"I'll help you find Eren." She says, and Kirito can't even open his mouth to speak, without breaking into a sob again. He clings onto her jacket, and he closes his eyes as he feels himself to fade away.

* * *

Kirito wakes up, his vision is clear for a moment, and for one second, he doesn't remember who he is or where he's at. Then, the next second, he remembers everything.   
His vision blurs, and he gasps. He looks around to see that he's back in his room. He doesn't remember going back to his room before entering the virtual world, but that was the least of his concerns. He lunges for his phone, unlocking it as fast as he could and pressing Asuna's number.   
He realizes that if he was in his room, it's most likely that she's at her house too, so he slips into a pair of shoes he first sees. He falls onto the carpet, and yet he picks himself up with strength. He doesn't know if it's adrenaline, but he's tapped into a well of strength in himself. 

He's out the door, stumbling a bit due to not using his real body. He noticed the time on his phone, four in the morning. When he runs outside, it's dead silence. There are no cars in sight, nor any people for that matter. It's cold, and dark. Only the streetlight lamps are on, and some are flickering. He stumbles because his shoes are untied, but he ties them as fast and as sloppily, and keeps on running. He doesn't take time to appreciate that he's back into the real world. And that everything looks the same. 

He keeps calling Asuna on the phone, still running to her place. He's out of breath, his lungs are on fire, and he feels like throwing up but he doesn't stop. He keeps going.   
"Please be awake." He says, to no one in particular. A prayer.   
He's running when he stops, his heart dropping.

He stops at a block, breathing heavily. His eyes squints, and he sees her. Her chestnut long hair. Her bright, brown eyes. She sees him, and she's smiling, waving an arm up. Kirito cries, and he rushes to meet her. (As much as he could under barely waking up from a deep comatose state)

"Asuna-san! It's you!" He croaks, voice sore. He puts his arms around her neck. She grabs onto his torso, and she says softly, "My hearing hasn't come back so I might be a little slow." She is smiling, and tears well in her eyes. She lifts a hand to his face, and she grabs a long strand of black hair. That's when Kirito realizes his hair has grown more, meaning time has passed. He holds onto Asuna more, inhaling her scent. He begins to cry.   
"Oh no," She hums, raking her fingers through his hair.   
"I told you I would see you later, didn't I?" She says, and Kirito can't help but continue crying. The ugly crying, the kind where he couldn't stop, and he kept gasping for air.   
"We did it, we beat the game. And now, we can look for everyone else." She says confidently, and those words shake Kirito's whole soul. It's what he desperately wanted to hear, especially now.

he knows deep down- Eren is out there. He has to be. Kirito looks up at the morning sky, that is gradually forming from a dark black to light grey.   
Somewhere in the world, Eren is awake. And he's going to search for him, no matter the time it takes. Even if he doesn't remember him-he's going to search and find him.

* * *

 _Three Months Later_  
"Hey Kirito Kun! You forgot your stupid hat!" Asuna slaps the hat onto Kirito's hands. He flushes a deep red, and puts the hat on. He's always disliked that hat since he began work.   
"It makes me look like a little kid." He says, getting under the counter to take out coffee beans to grind up. Asuna sighs and laughs, leaning over the counter.   
"You are a kid." She says, and Kirito huffs in response. It's a Saturday, a slow day at the new cafe that Kirito managed to get hired only a week after waking up in the real world. With Agil's recommendation (albeit exaggerated) the cafe manager in the center of Kawagoe hired Kirito on the spot. 

However, Kirito didn't take into account that he would be wearing the hat with the uniform. So far, only girls were seen working at the cafe, he was the only boy.   
"Can you get me a strawberry refresher?" Asuna takes out her card, and Kirito easily swipes it and writes her order down.   
"You know, just a couple of more shifts and you have enough to leave." Asuna says, and Kirito nods. He looks around, and there's not much customers, it's a pretty slow day. The manager wasn't even here. He's excited at the mention of leaving, that he grins at Asuna's direction.  
"I know! I can leave this month!" Kirito turns around and starts to hum, and Asuna can't help but smile. She admires that Kirito doesn't lose faith; he plans to leave to Germany after accumulating enough money to buy the plane ticket and housing and boarding. The first couple of weeks, Kirito did everything to adjust back into society, and managed to start working. After Kirito and Asuna told the rest of their friends what it was like in the titan world, they began to research online if there were any other cases of people waking up from comas, or anything along those lines. 

After a month, Klein stumbled onto a German news website, in which it said (thanks to Lisbeth's limited German knowledge plus google translation) that there was a hospital with many residents waking up from a coma. Asuna tried to get a hold of the patient list, but she couldn't; not even through her own high connections.   
So, Kirito decided he need to make the money, and leave to Germany as soon as possible. It was a chance that he was willing to take; a chance that he could find not only Eren, but Armin, or Mikasa. 

Kirito gently handed the drink to Asuna, startling her out of her thoughts. She glanced up to see him, his soft smile. Even if three years passed in real life, and Kirito was now 19, he still had that baby face, with his big black eyes. Asuna thinks he's probably going to be the most beautiful boy that she's ever seen in her life.   
She takes the drink, and she sips.   
"You're not too busy right? Hold on, someone's calling me." She takes out her phone and accepts the group facetime. She's the only one from the group to come to Kirito's work personally to deliver the surprise because all of a sudden everyone was "too busy" to come- (Lisbeth and Klein both had winter classes, while Sinon and Silica had an errand to run). 

Secretly, Asuna believed that they just wanted to let them both spend some alone time together; even though Kirito had revealed that he liked someone else in the game. 

"Hi guys! I'm here with Kirito!" She says, waving at them and pressed the button to switch the camera to Kirito. He gives a wave, still looking around to make sure there were no customers walking in.   
"Kirito!" The collective greetings came, and Kirito smiled, feeling his spirits improve once again. After coming out of the titan world, he was so relieved to be back with his friends, after thinking at some point that he would never see them again. It definitely made him appreciate everyone in the real world. 

Asuna leaned closer to Kirito over the counter, this time turning her phone so Kirito could see everyone.   
"Well, we have something to say. Through Klein's fantastic fundraiser idea, my intelligence, and with the hard, pure dedication of everyone else," Asuna brushed her to the side, standing up straighter and taller. Even Kirito could hear the snort from Lisbeth, and he giggled. He could even see Sinon rolling her eyes. 

"We raised enough money for the trip. You can leave on Monday if you want. But you don't have to wait on more shifts anymore, the wait is up!" She announces, and Kirito can't help a yell come out of his mouth. He covers it immediately, and he runs to the other side of the counter, hugging Asuna. He looks at the phone, and the others can see that he's beaming.   
"Thank you guys so much; I don't know what I did to deserve this-" Kirito trails off, overcome with emotion as the others laugh. 

"This is the least we can do! You've worked so hard Kirito Kun, and with this you're one step closer to finding out where your friends are." Sinon says, with Silica behind her, nodding with every word.   
Kirito is so happy, he feels like he's flying. He's even trembling; he realizes that this trip could be it. He tries not to get his hopes up, but what if he found his friends in that hospital? What if he found Mikasa, Armin, Erwin or even Levi? 

And what if he found _him_?  
Kirito's heart thumps against his chest. 

He could meet the love of his life once more. 

* * *

Kirito thinks that the universe isn't favoring him at the moment. 

He's sitting in his room, his computer on and he's been staring at the email he's received at 5 in the morning. The airline he was flying in, cancelled his flight due to uncertain weather. He was supposed to leave on a Thursday, and just the day prior, it was a bit cloudy, but nothing too uncertain.

Kirito has been staring at the email for another hour, and slowly gets up. He grips onto the sides of his desk, and for a brief moment, his knuckles turn white. He realizes this and lets go, taking a quick breath.   
He knows this shouldn't shake him up so much- it's just a setback. It doesn't mean that he won't go to Germany- this means that he will probably leave to Germany a bit later than he expected. Which is fine by him- that means he can prepare more and figure out his itinerary- it never hurts to be more prepared. And as he tries to open his drawer, but he hesitates.

Why does it feel like a punch to the gut? Why does it feel like this is the end? That if he doesn't go today, then he will never find _him_?

Kirito grabs a coat and puts on his shoes in a rush. His hands are shaking as he sloppily ties his shoelaces. He tries hard to be quiet, even though he feels his stomach is falling and his heart is about to break into shards. He leaves the house and quick as possible, and he starts speed walking.

Kirito walks down the block, everything blurring around him. He realizes where he's going until he's there- he arrives in front of a big fountain, in a park. He looks around, and only sees one person jogging within the park.

It's almost morning, and the skies still look a glum grey. Kirito turns back to the fountain, at the water, rushing out of the antique tunnel. He stares and he realizes that he's crying.

He realizes in that instant- that he never allowed himself to feel doubts about finding Eren. When he woke up to the real world, he didn't allow himself to cry for the absence of Eren in the real world.

He knew it wasn't going to be easy, but it didn't matter because he felt in his heart he was going to find him, so _it's okay, there's no need to be sad about him when he was going to find him eventually, right?_  
He adjusted quickly to life, he began to work, went back to school and he was always wearing a smile in front of his friends, and even himself. Because he believed if he was smiling on the outside and that he assured everyone else that everything was going to be fine, then eventually it was. It will be.

Kirito sinks to the ground, crouching and finally, he lets himself sob. He doesn't cry out loud, this time, he lets his head fall between his crossed arms, so he can hide his face form anyone else looking.   
All this time, he's _scared_. He's so scared that he won't find Eren and he will die not knowing where he is. That's all he wants; to know where Eren is, to see if he's okay. He can take it if Eren doesn't remember him, or if Eren has already moved on without him. He just needs to see Eren alive. But damn, Kirito wouldn't lie if each of those scenarios hurt him; he imagines an Eren happy with someone else, or asking who he is. It's feels like his stomach is getting punched. 

He also imagines if Eren knew what was happening right now-   
"Don't cry! I'm coming for you soon; please don't cry. Especially not over me." Eren would say.   
Kirito has to roll his eyes, shaking his head. Of course Eren was always putting others first instead of himself; he had a hard time with his own guilt for a while when Kirito came back to his world.

Kirito sniffs and lets out a laugh. He can't lose hope. Eren is alive, and that's enough for him. He looks up to the sky, and it was beginning to drizzle. He sighs. If the roles were switched, he knows that Eren would search night and day for him; and he wouldn't crumble or have doubts like he was beginning to.

Kirito takes another deep breath to calm himself, he can have doubts and insecurities. But he cannot give up hope- he gets up, and he stuffs his hands in his pockets. Asuna would beat him up if she saw him out in the cold like this. He realizes that his phone is ringing, and he lazily clicks the receive button.   
"Hello?"

"Kirito-Kun! Are you at the airport?" She asks, bewildered.   
"No. They cancelled the flight." He says, and he can't help his voice break. Asuna stays silent for a moment, then, replies,   
"Come over."

* * *

Kirito's flight had been postponed until the next following week, only leaving Kirito frustrated with the result. But he couldn't deny that finally confiding in Asuna about his doubts made him feel a lot better. It was all the more encouraging when Asuna told him that they were going to find him, and everyone else. It was going to take a while, but it was going to happen.

So in the meantime, throughout the week, Kirito called and visited other hospitals throughout cities, working double shift to get money for bus fares and train stations. His routine for that week consisted of waking up early, doing an errand for his cousin, then going to school. Right after school finished, he biked to work. After work, he would go to a hospital and ask about if there were any patients who were comatose for long periods of time (while pretending it was for a homework assignment)

When Friday finally rolls around, he is exhausted. He feels sleep deprived because he'd come back late from hospital visits and he would have to finish his homework and any assignments due the next day. But, what made him feel more tired is that he had no result or improvement in his search.   
"Cheer up, you're going to Germany next week." Asuna says, and he can't help but smile. The more he went back to the German website, the more he was convinced that there had to be survivors from the titan world.

* * *

Kirito was able to find Armin, but Armin didn't remember anything.   
Kirito's in the waiting room, and he can't help but feel like the whole world is crashing on him, again. He's happy that he found Armin, that he was alive, but Armin greeted him with a blank look. Kirito made small talk with him, and he could only find out that Armin said he woke up from a ten year coma, and that he doesn't even remember his own family.   
_Because they weren't your family._ Kirito thinks. Kirito decides to get up and call Asuna outside.   
"So he doesn't remember?" Asuna says through the phone.  
"No, It looks like all of his memories were wiped, but what's crazy to me is that he still remembers basic things, like going to the toilet if he needs to go, or certain foods-" Kirito ran a hand through his hair.   
"Right, in this state he could have been reduced to remembering nothing. Did you meet his parents today?" Asuna asks, and Kirito nods, before remembeing that she can't see him.

"Yeah, I just said I was Armin's friend from elementary school and I finally had a way to come here." Kirito replies. He can hear Asuna hum in agreement, and he suddenly wishes she had come with him-he feels like crying. He landed in Germany only two days ago, and on the first day he arrived morning, when he was up all night flying. After arriving, he didn't waste time and searched for the hospital that he and his friends looked up back at home.   
Through incredible sheer luck, he was able to convince the main office nurse to give him a look at the patient list, and the only one he recognized was Armin Arlert. He was so happy, he was alive!

And it was so great seeing Armin, but Kirito felt the wind knocked out of him when Armin looked at him so blankly.   
"Who are you?" He had asked, and Kirito quickly replied with his made up story.

"His parents are really sweet, and they look exactly like his parents." Kirito says, clearing his throat so that Asuna couldn't hear it breaking.

"Hey." Asuna said softly, and Kirito continued anyway, ignoring her.   
"They said that they never lost hope that Armin was going to wake up."   
"Kirito. Listen to me." She said strictly, and Kirito closed his mouth.   
"This doesn't mean that everyone else in that world has lost their memory. This doesn't prove anything. Everyone is different." And Kirito knows who she is referring to.

"No, this is fine. Look, forgetting is best, now Armin doesn't know the horrors he had to go through in that horrible world. I'm glad that he's going to live the life he wanted; you know I mentioned the beach to him today and you should have seen how his face lit up." He takes a breather. "It's still Armin in there, " He finishes.

"Okay. You know, you should read Armin that book that he hated so much."

Kirito breaks into a shaky laugh, a memory coming up.

"The trashy romance one? Where he hid it under his bed? I never thought you would discover it." Kirito says, and Asuna giggles.   
"I wish you were here." Kirito says suddenly, and Asuna replies, "I'm always with you."

* * *

Kirito comes back home in two weeks, exhausted, emotionally and physically. He's glad that his cousin lied to the school so that he can have a day to rest; he arrives back in Kawagoe at approximately ten in the morning.   
He walks through the main city airport, feeling a bit numb from the jetlag.   
He could have asked for a TAXI, or Uber, but he's feeling like he can walk to home, so he gets a drink of water at the nearest water fountain and begins his journey.

He's passing through the park when he has the realization that it's the same one he went to back when he arrived the first couple of weeks; when he was crying about his doubts and insecurities of finding Eren.   
People were jogging around the park, passing the water fountain, and some were walking their dog. He notices that there are only three people standing next to the water fountain, but only one person sitting beside the fountain, head hanging low. Kirito stares at the person, they seemed like they were sleeping. They wore a brown coat, with blue jeans and red converse. Kirito didn't know why, but he approached them. He crouches a so that he doesn't loom over them. 

"Hi, do you need help?" He asked softly, and for a moment, they didn't look up.

And then, _he_ did.

Kirito thought he was dreaming.

It was the same brown bushy hair; the same blue green eyes; the same mocha skin complexion.

"Kirito?" His voice asks. It was light male voice, and Kirito's stomach formed into a knot. Kirito's eyes shift to his shoes-they're a dark red high tops. He notices that the shoes are worn down, and he sees scruffs of dirt on the white top part of the shoes. Kirito's throat closes as he tries to swallow. His heart is pounding. He slowly tilts his head up. He thinks maybe he's seeing things so he expects to see brown eyes instead of those blue green eyes. 

Kirito looks up and sees those green eyes again-And that amazing, bright, smile. The smile that he loves so much. The smile he dreamt about for so long, it seemed like an eternity. Kirito still considers it might be a hallucination, but when he sees Eren's breath come out in a fog, Kirito _knows_.

Kirito stumbled back, heart pounding.   
"Oh? Eren?" Kirito said, eyes filling up with tears. 

Eren's human face.   
Eren Yeager.   
Kirito pounces at Eren, throwing his arms around his neck.   
There's nothing to say, because words aren't enough.

And Kirito's heart swells when Eren gives him a big smile. Eren envelops Kirito in a big hug, his arms holding him so tightly. Kirito is trembling, and he's crying. 

He holds onto Kirito tighter. Kirito can't talk, he's just sobbing into Eren's shoulders. Eren holds him so tightly, as if he's afraid Kirito is going to disappear. So does Kirito.   
They stay like that for a while, until finally they break apart, giving each other space so they can lean their foreheads against each other.

"You remember?" Kirito asks, breathing quickly as tears still slide down.

Eren nods, and without hesitating, says, "Everything." Tears are flowing down Kirito’s face, and cradles Eren's face in his hands. Kirito thanks the universe up above, because he has no idea how Eren got here, but right now, he doesn't care. All he knows is that Eren is _here_ , he's _real,_ and he's the love of his life. And it registers in him, that they are both safe from the titans.

"I've missed you so much- I've been looking for you everywhere." Eren murmurs, and Kirito cant help it, and breaks into another sob. Eren said that sentence as if he lost Kirito at a store, and finally found him at the last aisle.

  
"Thank you for telling me where you lived. Kawagoe. Kirigaya Kazuto." Eren whispers, and Kirito can't help but tip toe and tilt his head up to give Eren a kiss. 

_It's only fair that I should be the one to chase you across ten, twenty-five, a hundred lifetimes until I find the one where you'll return to me._  
-25 Lives by Tongari

**Author's Note:**

> I regret nothing.


End file.
